FAQ
General I keep crashing! : Download Byond version 512.1403 , that should resolve most, if not all issues. Gameplay I spawned as a Migrant. I'm naked and I can't get up. What should I do? : Open the "Migrant" Tab and click "Choose a class". Anyone figured out how to get stuff out of your backpack? : The bag must be in one of your hands or on the ground. How do you collect Pain while playing as a wraith? : Stand on a human during the moment of their death. What does 'You are preparing to walk again' mean? : You're becoming a zombie. How do I eat/drink? : Target your mouth and click on yourself while holding a beverage container or food or click a water source (such as a sink) with your middle mouse button. How do I open doors? : Right click on them. How to use Thanati magic? : Obtain Tzchernobog's Flesh by using the Corrupt word on something edible. Draw a Sigil. Put the ingredients on the Sigil using your knowledge. Scream out the true name of your Circle to activate the Sigil, then scream it out once again to finish the rite. How do I find heretics while playing as Inquisitor? : Use Bloodsnatcher to take their blood (other methods will do, too). Pour their blood into a chalice and then put it on an altar. If the suspect is corrupted, something will go wrong. Is respawning possible? : Yes, but another character must bury you. A duty usually given to the Mortus, but anyone with a shovel can do so. There may be other ways. How do I do fucking anything? : There are a few pointers in the UI to the right. Mostly, you're gonna have to wait until I get around to doing a video/engrossing guide. Until then, read the Beginner's Guide . How do I craft stuff? : Gather your supplies one space directly in front of yourself, and have empty hands. Shroomwood = Logs, Stone = Small Rock, Fibers are cut from Bushes. What's this about needing to rethink my experience? : That means if you want to, you can lie down in a bed, fall asleep, and hit the appropriate button. Sometimes this is a good thing, sometimes it isn't. What the fuck are chromosomes for? : How many stories you've survived until the end for, mostly highscore e-penis waving. Expect to be at negative levels for a while until you get good. How do I mail stuff? : Have a piece of paper on the floor/table, click it with the item you want to mail. Then choose who it's going to/coming from. The Game What's the point of this game? : Lifeweb is all about being a small part of a grand story. It has been designed to make people suffer by removing the concept of rules (although there are still a ton of invisible ones) and having the game be moderated by It's own users through in-character actions. The game is designed for a mature and very specific audience, and thus, is not very friendly to casual players. Will it be open source? People would be just happy to steal some features for SS13 or to host their own servers with alterations for their tastes! : Randy (the creator and coder for the game) has stated that he does not have any intentions of releasing his spaghetti code of the game due to fear of it being revamped and "defiled" by furries which is a good point to make but it simply just boils down to him continuing to host, manage and develop Lifeweb with the sole purpose of getting money. See this video for reference: Games runs smoothly, but sometimes a 10-20 second lag spike occurs, Why is that? Can you fix it? : The servers are usually whammed full due to Randy's unwillingness to actually spend some of the donation money on improving the game and It's services. However, It could be BYOND related as well. : Experimentally I found out that it's maybe a BYOND-related problem. Sometimes, when a player is downloading resources, a freeze occurs until he finishes. : It might be because of relatively huge (in terms of BYOND) resource size, 250+ MB. : A built-in preload_rsc option doesn't work either, once again, because of the size. : I've reported this issue to BYOND crew two times (October'14, then December). They know about the problem, but they don't really care. Role-playing Could the characters remember events of previous rounds? Yes. There are no rules to meta griefing/powergaming in Lifeweb. The lore explanation however, is: "Yes but such events are not real. For the last weeks, characters have had weird nightmares about the Fortress - very believable and very cruel. Sometimes they (as the other inhabitants of these gloomy passages) had a completely different fate in those dreams. In an endless labyrinth of nightmares, they've killed and have been killed, betrayed and suffered - again and again; they saw monstrous things unfathomable by human minds, just to awake in a worse nightmare. The edge between a nightmare and reality erases completely in Ravenheart when it's discovered that several people saw the same dream, and several items from the illusion come to the real world - like the books in the library, which were written by the character in a dream." Category:Guides